I Must Be Dreaming
by SoWrongItsRight
Summary: When I said that some of the boys at hogwarts were cute I was definatly not referring to Cedric Diggory!


**I've always wanted to write a Cedric story, and this got stuck in my head a while ago and has been bugging me ever since. So I thought if I wrote it down it would stop invading my conscious and sub-conscious thoughts :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related If I did I would have written certain parts of the books differently :)**

I sat and watched as more students began to board the train bound for Hogwarts the school for young witches and wizards. They waved goodbyes to their families who crowded platform nine and three quarters waiting for the train to depart. My own mother had already left, working as a healer at St Mungos meant you could be called to work at anytime. It was a carer path my mother hoped I would follow in, although she didn't push me and would be happy with whatever path in life I would take, but I didn't have to make a decision any time soon I still had four years of school to get through first.

I was vagely aware that the train had begun to move, still lost in thoughts of what this year might hold. I was pulled out of my day dreaming however when I heard the compartment door slide open and someone jumping on me hugging me so tight it felt like my ribs might crack any second.

"Katie....can't....breathe" I gasped out.

"Oops sorry" she said releasing me at once and sitting down opposite me grinning. "I haven't seen you in two months, I'm bound to be a little excited"

I just smiled at her and shook my head, just as the compartment door opend again and a tall girl with black hair that fell down her back in waves steped in falling into a seat next to Katie.

"Ive been searching this whole train for you two and where do I find you, in the last compartment, tyipcal"

"Nice to see you to Leanne" Katie said supressing a grin.

These are my two best friends and fellow Gryffindor fourth years Katie Bell and Leanne McCarty. We've been friends since that first train ride to Hogwarts, we had ended up sitting in the same compartment as each other and had instantly bonded over our love for all things Quidditch and the famous wizard band The Weird Sisters.

"So Hayley" said Katie pulling me out of the past "What did you get up to this summer?"

"Nothing interesting really, my brother was home for the summer with some of his friends so we just hung out, spent alot of time outside playing quidditch. That is untill Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, after that my mum went sort of nuts tried to keep us locked in the house"

"I thought your hair looked lighter" said Leanne.

Me and Katie turned to look at her eyebrows raised.

"What? It does. It looks very nice. Why are you looking at me like that?"

I rolled my eyes while Katie just shoke her was definatly the more feminine of the three of us. You could always count on her to notice the physical changes of someones appearance, even the subtle changes like the fact that my waist length blonde hair was now a shade lighter then it had been at the end of last term, due to the many hours I had spent outside this summer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just after the lunch lady had pushed her trolley away down the corridor we were joined by Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, the Weasley twins Fred and George and Lee Jordan. They were all a year above us but after Katie got on the house quidditch team it was obvious that we would all end up friends in the end, we were also on speaking terms with many of the other fifth years at the school.

"Ah look George they still have food" Fred began edging closer to our pile of sweets.

"Help your selves" I said as the twins and Lee began unwrapping chocolate frogs, the boys appetites never ceased to amaze us girls.

When the topic of conversation was changed to boys, the twins and Lee had decided that they had eaten enough and that it was time to go get changed into their school robes despite the fact that they still had a few hours untill we reached the castle, at least thats what I thought.

I was vagley aware that Leanne was trying to ask me something as I started out the window as the country side began to slow down. Leanne was waving a hand infront of my face.

"So Hayles, you interested in any of the boys this year?"

"Umm not really" I replied turning to face her, she had a skeptical look on her face "Alright sure there a some cute boys, none that im really interested in or anything" . I quickly changed the subject before she could question me more.

"Should the train be slowing down now? Its a few more hours till we should reach the castle right?"

Infact as I said all this the train lurched to a complete stop and the lights flickerd out and the temperature seemed to drop drastically. I pulled my arms around my body trying to keep some warmth and looked around at my friends but it was hard to see their faces in the dark. I got up out of my seat and made my way to the door sliding it open to see what was going on. I found the handle, just as someone slid the door open from the other side and crashed into me, causing me to topple over backwards and land on the floor, that same person landing right on top of me knocking the wind from my lungs.

"Hayles are you alright?" came Katies voice from above me in the darkness.

"This is ridiculous I can't see a thing. Lumos" Angelinas wand lit up.

The other girls followed her idea. The light from the four wands lit up the room and I was able to see who was lying ontop crushing me.

"Diggory? What are you doing in here" said Alicia.

"I think I got the wrong compartment" he said pushing him self up off the floor "I was on my way back to mine when it got pitch black, I didn't even think about using my wand" he looked down at me where I was still laying regaining the use of my lungs.

"Sorry about that Hayley. Here"

He offered his hand out to me. I didn't take it instead pulling myself up and going back to my seat.

"Don't worry about it, you're not that heavy really" I said sarcastically. He just laughed. So it's not that I don't like Cedric he's a nice guy really, handsom and great at quidditch. It's just that every girl at the school (Ok I'm exagerating) but the majority of the female population of the school are infatuated with him and I just don't want to be another one of them. Just then the lights flickered back to life and the train began to move forward once more.

"Hmm wonder what that was about" said Leanne looking around.

"Yeah I better go find out what was going on" Cedric said turning to leave, he paused when he reached the door and glanced back over his shoulder "Sorry about falling on you Hayles, I have to say though you cushiond the fall very well" he said laughing and he slide the door shut behind him.

All I could do was glare at the closed door. When I turned away I noticed all eyes were on me. "What?" I asked. They all just dissolved into a fit of giggles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Review if you liked it :)**


End file.
